eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sturm der Schwerter - Kapitel 32 - Tyrion IV
Zusammenfassung Tyrion Lennister trifft Symon Silberzunge und befiehlt ihm, Königsmund zu verlassen. Als dieser sich weigert, lässt Tyrion ihn töten. Synopsis Tyrion Lennister verlässt Königsmund durch das Königstor. Draußen vor der Stadt am Schwarzwasser gibt es nur Schlamm, Asche und verbrannte Knochenstücke, aber trotzdem leben schon wieder Menschen dort und bieten ihre Ware an. Tyrion bemerkt die hasserfüllten Blicke der Menschen, aber er fürchtet sich nicht, da Bronn ihn in seiner neuen schwarzen Rüctung begleitet. Trotzdem denkt er an Ser Preston Grünfeld und wie dieser vom Pöbel getötet worden war. Bronn bietet an, die Menschen mit einem Dutzend Goldröcken umzubringen, aber Tyrion reicht es schon, wenn sie keine neuen Hütten mehr entlang der Stadtmauer aufbauen, da seiner Meinung nach der Krieg noch nicht vorbei sei. Ser Kevan Lennister sollte diese Aufgabe eigentlich überwachen, aber er hat sich vorübergehend zurückgezogen, seit die Nachricht aus Schnellwasser vom Tod seines Sohnes Willem Lennister in Königsmund eingetroffen ist. Willems Zwillingsbruder Martyn ist immer noch Robb Starks Gefangener und ihr älterer Bruder Lancel lag noch immer im Krankenbett und leidet an einer Wunde, die nicht richtig heilt. Nun soll Tyrion im Auftrag seines Vaters Lord Tywin Lennister den Wiederaufbau der zerstörten Anlegestellen und die Wiedereröffnung des Hafens planen. Ihm wird klar, dass es Unsummen kosten wird, aber Königsmund ist neben Altsass der wichtigste Hafen in den gesamten Sieben Königslanden. Tyrion obliegt ebenfalls die Aufgabe, das Geld für den Wiederaufbau zu besorgen, denn er ist Meister der Münze, und beinah vermisst er Petyr Baelish, der vor 14 Tagen in See gestochen ist, um im Auftrag König Joffrey Baratheons zu Lady Lysa Tully ins Grüne Tal zu reisen. Tyrion und Bronn reiten durch das Schlammtor zurück in die Stadt, wo immer noch die Drei Huren am Marktplatz stehen, auf dem mittlerweile Kinder turnen und spielen. Tyrion will Ser Addam Marbrand beauftragen, hier ein paar Goldröcke zu positionieren, um die Kinder davon abzuhalten, doch dann überlegt er es sich doch anders, als sie ihn mit Mist bewerfen wollen. Tyrion hat wegen seiner Heirat schlechte Laune. Der ganze Roter Bergfried scheint zu wissen, dass Sansa Stark immer eine Jungfrau ist, und er vermutet, dass eine von Sansas Zofen oder Varys' Vögelchen dieses Detail herausbekommen haben. Sansa tritt ihm gegenüber mit einer Mauer aus Höflichkeit auf, durch die er nicht drigen kann. Jeden Abend bemerkt er ihre Blicke, wie sie ihn voll Abscheu ansieht. Dabei muss er sich eingestehen, dass er sie begehrt, egal, ob sie nun noch ein Mädchen oder schon eine Frau ist. Er würde sie gern glücklich machen, aber dann denkt er, genausogut könnte er sich wünschen, so groß wie Jaime Lennister oder so stark wie Gregor Clegane zu sein. Er hatte Shae die Neuigkeit der Hochzeit selbst sagen wollen, und so hatte er ein weiteres heimliches Treffen mit ihr in der Nacht vor der Hochzeit arrangiert, doch dann hatte sie ihn überrascht, weil sie die Neuigkeit schon kannte. Ein Page hatte es Ser Tallad berichtet, als dieser Lollys Schurwerth in die Septe gebracht hat. und Tyrion scheint zu begreifen, dass sie ihn nie richtig geliebt hat. Nachdem er die Inspektion beendet hat, wendet er sich dem zweiten Grund zu, weshalb er die Burg verlassen hat. Bronn führt ihn in eine kleine Weinschenke in einem der ärmeren Vierteln der Stadt, wo Symon Silberzunge bereits auf Tyrion wartet. Tyrion schlägt ihm vor, eine Reise zu den Freien Städten zu unternehmen und in allen neun jeweils ein Jahr zu verbringen. Tyrion bietet an, ihm die Überfahrt zu bezahlen. Symon droht Tyrion hingegen mit ein paar Zeilen aus einem Lied, das er über Shae und ihn geschrieben hat, und dass er es Lord Tywin Lennister oder Königin Cersei Lennister vorsingen könnte. Tyrion sagt ihm, dass es sehr profitabel für ihn sein könnte, den Mund zu halten, und Symon nennt Tyrion seinen Preis: Auf Joffrey Baratheons Hochzeitsfest werden sieben Sänger zu einem Wettkampf antreten, nämlich Galyeon of Cuy, Bethany Fair-Fingers, Aemon Costayne, Alaric of Eysen, Hamish the Harper, Collio Quaynis and Orland of Oldtown. Symon möchte dort ebenfalls singen. Tyrion verspricht, ihm ein Vorsingen zu organisieren. Als er wieder zu Bronn zurückkehrt, befiehlt er ihm, drei Tage zu warten und den Sänger dann zu töten. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Storm_of_Swords-Chapter_32 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/103/033/index.html Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Tyrion Lennister Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Sturm der Schwerter: Kapitel 32